1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an imaging or image processing apparatus, and more particularly to such an imaging apparatus capable of projecting images on a viewing screen and copying the images on a photosensitive recording medium, which apparatus uses irradiating means for emitting an image radiation representative of an original image to be reproduced.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Video printers recently available include an apparatus of the type which uses a built-in cathode ray tube or Braun tube and a lens system for exposing a photographic paper containing silver halide salts, and a color printer which operates according to digital video signals.
While these known video printers are capable of serving as a printing apparatus, but are incapable of producing an image on viewing screen. If the latter function is desired, the printers require an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (in addition to the cathode ray tube for exposing the photographic paper), which leads to a complicated construction of the printers and an increased cost of manufacture.